Nebraska style
by Pickl3lily
Summary: Despite his contract with Amy, Penny is the only one who sang him soft kitty. When that changes, Penny can't help but feel... Sad? Angry? Sheldon can't help but be shocked. Not my best work but hopefully still good.


_"...Purr, purr, purr."_ came Amy's distinctive voice from the bedroom. Taking a deep lungful of air, Penny turned away trying to hold herself together as she exited the apartment. None of the guys were around having received code 'milky green', but when Penny received it she headed straight to the kitchen, made his sick soup and headed over to sing him soft kitty.

Considering what a pain he was, she had no idea why she hadn't taken the same actions as everyone else and run for the hills, and as she dropped the bowl of soup in her sink, delighting in the smash and ignoring the searing pain as it splashed up her arms, she slid down to the floor and wished she had.

* * *

She didn't know she had fallen asleep but at some point she must have as she was woken by an urgent knocking on her door. Sighing, she lifted herself from the floor and trudged over to the door, catching her reflection as she went, she saw that despite her little...nap... It was certainly obvious that she had been crying.

Sighing once again, she opened the door only to slam it shut once more right in the face of a shocked, and hurt Amy Farrah-Fowler. More tears sprang to her eyes, not just from hurt but from her repressed anger that she felt. An anger that only grew as she heard the knocking resume before Amy started calling through the door. "Bestie, what's wrong? I don't know what I did! Please, I'm sorry can I just tell you about me and Sheldon? Please let me in Bestie!"

Finally Penny had enough and threw the door open before focusing on the subject of her fury. "would you get the hint and piss off already! I am not your Bestie! You're just an annoying and socially clueless girl who I hang around with because I want to keep Sheldon happy and for some reason, he likes you! So would you just leave. Me. Alone!"

She hadn't realised the level or intensity her voice had become and didn't fully know what she was saying or how much it would hurt Amy until she saw the tears in her eyes. "oh god, Amy-" but before she could stutter out an apology, Amy turned tail and ran down the stairs, loudly sobbing as she went. Heaving in yet another sigh, her eyes finally focused on the doorway of 4A where a stunned and sickly Sheldon stood, taking in the sight of his neighbour, who seemed uncaring of the burns covering her arms.

Penny froze, unsure of what to do, what to say to the man whose girlfriend she had just made cry. Her body seemed to know what to do however, as he opened his mouth she hurriedly retreated into her apartment and ran straight for her room. Various times the men who stayed criticised her collection of teddies, but she wouldn't get rid of them, she couldn't as times such as now she needed them to clutch to her chest as she sobbed over her latest mistake.

* * *

It was well over a week before Penny saw any of them again, due to her fine tuned avoidance skills. Strangely enough, the most persistent was Sheldon. One week and three days after the incident, when his knocking seemed it could go on for ever, she finally caved in. Stealing herself and taking in a shaky gulp of air before releasing it, she opened the door. And was met with Sheldon's fist coming down on her nose, ready to knock on the door. Needless to say, the first words she said to him in over a week we're not polite.

* * *

Five minutes later they were both sat in her apartment, frozen peas on her nose, and him apologising profusely. "sweetie! Shut up!" she yelled across him, fixing him with a lok almost daring him to disobey her. "Penny. One week and three days ago you said some hurtful things to Amy Farrah-Fowler - do not interrupt, you will have your turn- after this incident it was another two days before Amy spoke to me again. Five days ago, when she discovered I had not spoken to you she realised I had also not punished or scolded you for this. The same day, she ordered me to do so. Sheldon Lee Cooper does not do orders and so after tying up all loose ends, three days ago I terminated our relationship agreement."

Penny could only gape as Sheldon licked his lips here, after stating so casually that she had been the reason for his first relationship ending. 'I ruined his life,' was the very melodramatic thought passing through her head, but with a whole bottle of wine and a hit to the face, her over-emotional state was understandable. Unless you're Sheldon who watched on horrified as she burst into tears, repeatedly muttering the words "I'm so sorry moon pie, please forgive me"

"there, there." was all he could think to say, unsure of where he went wrong. Running the conversation over in his head, he found no logical reason for the cause of Penny's distress. "Penny, I cannot conclude as to why you are experiencing such a reaction to my announcement, no one else was as emotional. I can only assume you are menstrating, although if that is true then I may have to ask for an explanation as to why you shouted at Amy as that was my previous conclusion."

Anger bubbled up in her stomach, 'every time I'm angry or sad, I'm on my period?' she opened her mouth to shout, jumped to her feet and dropped the peas ready to go junior rodeo on him, but as the anger reached it's boiling point, ready to spill over, she found herself falling into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter.

Sheldon's eyes grew wide and yet again he found himself watching on, unsure as to what he should do. Suddenly Penny launched herself at him, arms tight around his neck and he could smell the alcohol on her. Wondering if she may also be suffering from a concussion, he pulled her back as much as her could, looking into her eyes. "Sheldon, do you really want to know why I lost it with Amy?" she asked, barely audible, laughter finally died away. Sheldon paused briefly before nodding. "she was singing soft kitty, she made you soup. You didn't need me anymore. You didn't want me any more! You told her our song Sheldon! I'm fine with your mom singing it but not HER!" although she became louder as she went along, her voice became weaker in its tone, tears shining in her eyes.

As her eyes closed, she took several deep breathes, she couldn't cry in front of him, not again. Her arms were still sore and so was her heart, the fear and pain of being replaced becoming too much for her. Sheldon's fingers tilted her chin up angling her face level with his. An act so un-Sheldon like that she found her eyes opening of their own free will.

"Penny... I never want to replace you. I couldn't. I'm not an emotional person and I am still not fully understanding of several social conventions so if what I say offends you, please know that it is not meant. I did call Amy when I was sick. I knew the others had run away as they always do, and was sure that you had accompanied them. I called her to ask if you were with her, but you were not. Unasked, Amy came to my apartment an hour later with my soup, a potoaf vapour rub and entered my room singing me soft kitty. I assumed you had told her and was slightly hurt but I disregarded this as part of my fever. Clarification for future reference. I only want you, my mommy or my Meemaw singing it to me."

Penny could have kicked herself for being so emotional, feeling another bout of tears welling up, once again burying her head into his chest. Coming out slightly muffled she began talking, certain it must all sound like a long and tedious ramble to the physicist. " I would never share soft kitty. I swear it and I didn't come right over because I was talking to your mom about how to make the soup. I made it! I even took its temperature and I'm sure my arms can prove it was certainly hot enough!"

She got no further as shock filled her system, a pair of lips brushing lightly against her forehead. She looked into his eyes and leant forward. A wide eyed Sheldon lurched away in fright. "Penny! I am flattered by your interest and I cannot tell you I am not appreciative of your aesthetically pleasing body as I am unable to lie, but I cannot be with you! I am not only best friends with a man who is hopelessly in love with you and i am led to believe this goes against some kind of code between the male gender, but I am also unable to give you the physical intimacy you require!"

As his speech progressed Penny went from embarrassment, to pleased and wound up as baffled. Finally she had enough of -a-doodle and decided to shut him up with a loud clap of the hands. Smirking at the look on his face she sensually strutted towards him and backing him against the door, began to speak in a low voice that demanded attention. "listen sweetie, first off I'm flattered. Not even you can't resist me huh? Second, the key word for Leonard is 'hopelessly' as in no hope, no way! And lastly, I know you have a problem with germs, not the actual actions so I think, given time, we can work something out... Don't you?"

Her voice had gotten quieter, huskier and she had gotten closer, eventually pressing her pelvis against his own. And judging from what she could feel pressing into her, he didn't mind at all. What she didn't expect was him to crush his mouth onto hers, pulling her into one of the most passionate kisses that she had ever experienced. She wouldn't say the technique was the best but that was to be expected. What was also expected was the sudden removal of Sheldon from her body as he repeated the Line "oh dear" over and over.

She stepped back, watching amused as he rung his hands together, lips moving slightly as he thought. "very well." he finally concluded " we shall enter a relationship, a contract will be drawn up by the end of the week. And Penny? You are the only non-family member I ever want to sing soft kitty to me." and with that he retreated to his own apartment to brush the germs from his mouth.

But not without hearing Penny mutter "damn straight, anyone else sings it and they'll get dealt with Nebraska style."

For some reason, he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
